Fêter ça
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER... Si, vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 7 de la saison 9. Steve et Danny discutent et décident quoi faire de leur restaurant... et plus si affinité...


_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Aujourd'hui, je vous emmène à Hawaii. _

_Je vous offre une petite scène additionnelle à l'épisode 7 de la saison 9 - ATTENTION SPOILER - Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, allez le voir avant. _

_Notre duo d'enfer a une discussion à propos de leur restaurant, discussion qui amène bien d'autres choses..._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Léonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, et Peter M. Lenkov. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Béta : Vaunie de MDS. Merci à elle. (désolée encore pour le spoil ma belle...)_

* * *

**_NDA : le texte ci-dessous en italique reprend les dialogues de l'épisode de la série._**

La scène se passe lorsque Danny et Steve sont dans leur restaurant qu'ils se préparent à ouvrir. Steve est en pleine réflexion… Il soupire en regardant les livres de comptes.

_Danny l'observait et finalement s'approcha._

\- _Ok… Un problème ?_

\- _Ecoute, Je sais pas, Cette enquête…, cette enquête… _

_On sentait un certain énervement chez le seal, parce qu'il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il souhaitait._

\- _Cette enquête ?_

\- _Cette enquête, elle m'a fait réfléchir… Sur moi et sur la façon d'occuper ma vie. Tu vois ? _

_Steve semblait un peu perdu et mal à l'aise._

\- _Ta façon d'occuper ta vie ?_

\- _Ouais._

\- _Ah ah ah ah ah ah c'est drôle!_

\- _Pourquoi tu rigoles!_

_Le brun était un peu vexé._

\- _Eh ben parce que je me permets de te signaler que tu as deux boulots hein, et en plus maintenant tu te mets à résoudre des enquêtes dans ton sommeil, alors tu n'as pas vraiment le temps pour autre chose._

\- _C'est pas de ça que je veux te parler, c'est autre chose !_

\- _De quoi tu veux me parler alors? Hein ? S'il te plait ?_

\- _Je suis en train de te parler de mon grand-père !_

\- _Ok explique-moi._

\- _Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour devenir flic… Ok ? Il… Il a pas pu, il a sacrifié sa vie pour défendre son pays._

_Et moi, je suis là à porter une plaque, je fais un boulot formidable._

_Qu'est-ce que je fabrique dans un restaurant Danny ? Qu'est-ce que je fais, la…? _

\- _Heu… c'est un blague ou quoi ?_

\- _Nan, c'est pas une blague, je suis vraiment désolé… Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir Danny, mais… mais tout ce que je sais faire c'est être flic. Et en plus de ça, ça me plait d'être flic. Pourquoi est-ce que je laisserai tomber ?_

_Danny secoua la tête. Steve grimaça. _

\- _Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé Danny…Tu m'en veux beaucoup? Demanda-t-il timidement._

\- _Si tu arrêtes, je me retire._

\- _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?_

\- _Si tu arrêtes je me retire._

\- _Je croyais que tu en avais marre du boulot… de passer entre les balles ?_

\- _Je préfère mourir d'une balle que du stress causé par la gestion d'un resto._

\- _Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?_

\- _Ouais._

\- _Oui… mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de… Dit-il en montrant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Danny le coupa._

\- _Kamekona m'appelle 2 fois par jour pour me proposer d'acheter nos parts alors…_

_Steve poussa un soupir de soulagement et retint un cri de victoire en serrant le poing._

\- _Ne bouge pas, hum hum hum… ne. Bouge. pas. Lança Danny enthousiaste. _

_Il approcha avec deux verres et ils trinquèrent à la fin de leur courte mais néanmoins superbe et fructueuse, et passionnée, carrière de restaurateurs. _

XXXXX

Ils rirent, quelques instants plus tard, ils levèrent la tête au même moment et échangèrent un regard intense. Sans quitter son ami des yeux, Steve posa son verre, à présent vide et rapprocha le visage de Danny du sien. Il entendit Danny souffler :

\- Babe...

Ce à quoi il répondit

\- Shhh, plus tard

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, leurs visages se rapprochaient toujours et après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Steve embrassa les lèvres qui le tentaient tant.

Au moment où leurs bouches se quittèrent essoufflées, Steve leva un regard perdu vers son coéquipier. Que se passait-il ?

\- Danny… Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien… Mais ne t'arrêtes pas… Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas… soupira le blond.

Steve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et repris nouveau les lèvres de Danny...

\- Si on rentrait… Souffla alors Danny.

Steve acquiesça, ils se dépêchèrent de quitter le restaurant et se précipitèrent vers la voiture. Le brun roula vite jusqu'à chez lui, et à peine la porte passée les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore un long moment.

Au bout d'un moment, trop impatient, Danny dos appuyé contre le mur, attrapa la main de Steve pour la plaquer sur son sexe.

\- Whao Danny! C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état? Murmura Steve d'une voix rauque de désir. Danny hocha frénétiquement la tête, incapable de résister. Steve reprit immédiatement ses lèvres et se laissa glisser au sol, Danny, assis sur lui, passa ses mains sous son t-shirt tout en ondulant sur son bassin. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, ayant besoin de ressentir la peau de l'autre. Le plaisir montait et Danny se frottait de plus en plus au sexe du Seal.

\- Putain Danny! Haleta Steve.

Danny fit alors encore monter la température d'un cran, Il se mit à lécher les doigts du Seal consciencieusement pour qu'il le prépare, ce que fit Steve avec empressement, ensuite il se retourna pour prendre lascivement le sexe de Steve dans sa bouche. Celui-ci se cambra brusquement sous les sensations, Il incita le blond à se retourner, il l'embrassa et Danny s'empala lentement sur la virilité dressée. La danse commença, lascive et de plus en plus passionnée, les deux hommes étaient transportés dans un monde de sensations uniques… Quand Danny sentit Steve au bord de l'orgasme, il se releva et s'écarta un peu du corps qu'il ne se lassait pas d'admirer.

\- Danny... pourquoi tu t'arrêtes... gémit Steve.

\- Parce que c'est à mon tour de jouer super seal... reprit l'autre la voix coquine.

Danny se fit alors un malin plaisir à torturer son amant avec autant de soin que ce que lui avait « subit ». Il prépara donc à son tour consciencieusement le seal. Celui-ci vit sa raison s'enfuir définitivement… il s'abandonna complètement à son amant et finalement se mit à le supplier de le prendre. Cette fois non plus Le policier ne se fit par prier, les deux hommes savaient pertinemment que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne craquent et que leur plaisir n'atteigne son paroxysme.

XXXX

Le soleil se leva quelques heures plus tard, enveloppant de sa chaleur l'île d'Oha'u. La lumière filtra à travers les rideaux de la chambre, berçant les deux amants endormis.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux presqu'au même moment. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- Danny… je…

\- Ne dis rien… s'il te plait ne dit rien.

\- Si, je dois te le dire. Affirma l'autre.

Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé… Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ces dix dernières années…

Le blond le dévisagea sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je… Je ne serais jamais resté à Hawaii. Et… Et je n'aurais pas cette famille formidable qui est la mienne aujourd'hui… Quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble je n'étais Ohana pour personne… sauf toi.

\- Arrête…

\- Non je t'assure… Je… Je sais que mon père m'aimait, que Mary m'aime aussi mais… C'est pas pareil… Sans toi, je serai probablement mort quelque part dans une zone de guerre…

Danny sourit avant de répondre :

\- Et si on ne s'était pas rencontré, je moisirai toujours dans un appartement minable à me lamenter sur ma vie pourrie… ou alors je me serai jeté du haut d'une falaise…

\- Dis pas ça…

\- Je te jure… J'avais pas non plus l'impression de compter pour grand monde à cette époque… Sauf Grace peut-être mais…

\- C'est fini tout ça ! affirma Steve pour leur redonner de l'entrain. C'est du passé, c'est derrière nous !

\- Ouais et heureusement !

\- Alors, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? demanda Steve d'un ton mutin et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ils vécurent heureux avec au moins deux enfants. Rit le blond

\- Hum… déjà pas mal… acquiesça le brun le ton et le regard mutin en se positionnant au-dessus de son amant…

Fin

* * *

_Voilà, Voilà..._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, dans les commentaires. Je répondrais toujours._

_Merci en tous cas de votre lecture et d'être passé :)_


End file.
